Fourteen year old goes to space and has very little chill
by Pawhedge
Summary: "You're putting the lives of two people over the lives of everyone else in the entire galaxy!"


I wrote this mainly to de-stress, and might write more scenes in the future.

* * *

Keith loomed above her, his slimmer lithe stature still more than tall enough to tower over her own unfortunately sized frame. His eyes are intense right now- well, there always sorta intense, a dark navy purplish color that never really softens- but right now, those harsh eyes are pointed at her. Keith has very sudden mood swings she thinks to herself- he goes between utterly bored and indifferent and perhaps a touch confused, to simmering with passion in a split second. It would almost be impressive if it weren't so inconvenient right now.

Pidge isn't threatened by him- not in any real way- Pidge has been pushed around before, she's a female nerd with a big mouth after all- but 'victim' will never be Pidges role like 'bully' isn't Keith's. She knows if he was actually thinking he'd see how scary he's being he'd back away immediately, probably sheepishly- but right now he's clearly caught up in a bad case of 'strong moral convictions', so he doesn't. The animal part of Pidge urges her to run from a clearly stronger, faster and more dangerous foe than she can feasibly compete with. Pidge takes a step forward and puffs out her chest.

"You can't leave!" Keith growls, probably in response to her literally telling them she's not staying. Pidge feels indignant at his tone- why is this his business? Pidge narrows her eyes.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Pidge snaps, maybe still a little sore from the amount of people telling her how to feel and what she shouldn't be doing back on earth recently. Keith looks frustrated with her admittedly juvenile response, his mouth forming into a thin line.

"If you leave, we can't form Voltron, and that means we can't defend the universe against Zarkron- you're not the only one with a family- _all_ these Arusians have families- everyone in the universe has families!" Keith enunciates each word clearly and angrily, his tone that of talking to a small stupid child. She glares, even though some part of her constricts at his words- she doesn't want more people to lose their Sam's and Matts- she just wants hers back! Pidge doesn't manage to temper her glare even still, but does look down feeling frustrated and guilty. Hunk interrupts them both, raising an awkward hand.

"I have a family! They live on earth- I wanna be with them- is that- is that like a thing that can happen?" Pidge looks over at the yellow paladin feeling vaguely dissatisfied. She understands his feelings but he doesn't get it- she wasn't complaining about not being able to see her family- she was complaining about the fact that they could be dead or worse! She understands Voltrons important enough to hold off on seeing them- but not if they're in actual danger! She's not homesick she's desperate! Allura gasps and leans towards Hunk, her voice strained with apprehension.

"You want to leave too?!" She sounds incredulous- like she couldn't possibly imagine not wanting to be thrust into a galactic space war before you finished highschool.

"Of course I do! Look Voltron is super cool don't get me wrong, but I never signed up for a lifetime in space fighting aliens!" Pidge nods slightly, mentally agreeing. Allura forced them into this position- the blue lion warped them here sure, but that didn't mean that they just had to sit and take everyone else's hardships onto their own! Earth didn't start this war, they didn't even have anything to do with it, and frankly dying for some unknown foreign cause was not how Pidge wanted to die! Out of the corner of her eye Pidge watched as Keith's scowl turned into more of a snarl.

"You're putting the lives of _two people_ over the lives of everyone else in the entire galaxy!" Keith growled, pacing forward towards Pidge menacingly, anger muddling his expression. Pidge felt momentarily surprised, backing away from his advances, intimidated by his harsh gait and bigger body despite herself. _What could I really do if he wanted to stop me with force?_ Thankfully Shiro grabbed the red paladin with one of his giant arms, preventing Keith from approaching any further. Shiro's voice was firm and reprimanding.

"Keith! That's not how a team works. People have to want to be a part of it- they can't be forced." Pidge feels her shoulders un-tense slightly, relieved that the strongest member of their 'team' was still on her side, her heart still beating fast from momentary fear. God she wished she was taller, then people wouldn't be able to loom over her like that. Shiro turned to her, his eyes softening.

"If you wanna leave we won't try to stop you. But please, just think about what you're doing." Pidge swallowed, Shiro's calming tone more effectively making her guilty than Keith's aggressive one. What was she doing? She was going to go out on her own, in the middle of space to try to find two prisoners amongst thousands. Dangerous and stupid- not to mention, if she failed she'd be risking the lives of countless others for nothing. Pidges brow furrowed. but she had already come so far, lost so many chances at a normal life- abandoned so man people-was it fair to her mother to stop now? Would Matt have stopped, or her dad? She was the only person in the entire universe looking for them, without her they were as good as lost forever. Besides, the lions found Lance and Keith and the rest of them by chance- they could find more Paladins the same way. Surely she wasn't the only creature capable of being 'daring curious and intelligent' in the _entire_ universe? Not to mention, if she managed to find her family quick enough she could always still come back and help Voltron out if they hadn't found a new green paladin. Pidge gripped her bags straps tighter, her mind made up but her heart oddly heavy.

"I'm sorry. You're going to have to find someone else to pilot the Green Lion." Pidge turned and walked away, her eyes burning with the itchy feeling of unshed tears. Pidge huffed, annoyed at her own weakness. _Great, now I have to go tell Lance with I'm leaving with a puffy marshmallow face._ Pidge let out a watery laugh at her own pathetic joke. It didn't matter. Nothing was going to get in her way- she was going to find her family, and she was going to bring them home safely. That was a promise.


End file.
